I Won't Give Up
by Professor03
Summary: Steve realizes his feelings for Tony and goes to Natasha, but that only makes it worse.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey there. I've recently hopped on the Stony train and there's no going back. This is my first movie fan fiction. Thanks to my beta, Secret Slytherin UK. Review please *insert Chris Evans puppy dog face***

* * *

Steve walked into the kitchen, late for breakfast, as he had been all. Only the girl remained at the table, the rest of their friends had finished their food and left. Natasha looked up from her food as the super soldier pulled out his chair at the large table and sat down. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. Natasha put down her fork and spoke in a quiet voice. "Steve, are you alright?"

The man in question looked across the wooden table into the assassin's eyes. "Yeah," he said with a sigh.

She looked down at her plate and then spoke, "Eat up and I'll help you get your mind off of whatever's bothering you." They made eye contact again and Steve nodded.

He ate the leftover scraps of the others' breakfasts, got dressed and then went down to the kitchen where Natasha was waiting patiently. "Let's go for a walk." She put her hand in his and walked by his side out of the Avengers Tower.

They walked, hand in hand, for a few blocks until the came across a small park with overgrown grass and an old swing. Natasha pulled them over to the swings and they both sat down on one.

She looked over at Steve and as gently as she could asked, "Are you going to tell me what wrong?" She kicked softly off the ground and started to swing. For what seemed like an eternity they sat, Steve not moving, Natasha swinging.

"Natasha, please don't anyone about this okay?"

"Sure thing, Cap."

A look of concentration washed over his face as he started to swing. It was clear that he wanted to say something but he didn't know how to say it.

"I think," he paused, "I think I'm in love with Tony and I know it's wrong because guys are supposed to like girls but I always feel so lost and when I'm with him I don't feel so alone." A tear slide down his face as he jumped from the swing and went to lie down in the long grass, where Natasha couldn't see him crying softly.

Slowly, she got off the swing and walked over. She sat down next to Steve and in a slow motion, she placed her head on his chest as he cried. They stayed there for a long time before either of them moved. Natasha rolled off of Steve and lay on her belly next to him. She looked the Captain in the eye and moved her thumb to wipe the tears from his cheeks before saying, "Steve, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you liking Tony like that. And even if he doesn't feel the same way, there are plenty of guys who would love to date you."

"He's the only guy I've ever felt this way about. I've had crushes on girls before but it's only Tony that has this effect on me."

After thinking this over, Natasha spoke very slowly but with certainty, "You love what's on the inside of people Steve. The packaging doesn't matter to you."

He just looked at her for a few seconds and said, "But's it's not right for guys to like each other like that." The innocence in her voice broke Natasha's heart. Another tear left his eye and she pulled his head into her lap. She just cradled it until he fell asleep.

-Pr03-Pr03-Pr03-

Steve awoke only when he felt a heavy down pour of rain on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that they were still in the park and Natasha was soaking wet. He stood and wordlessly took her hand as they walked back to the Avengers' Tower. Outside the entrance, Steve looked deep into her eyes and said, "Thanks you," and pulled her close for a tight hug. Even though Natasha wasn't known for giving hugs, she reciprocated this one because she knew Steve needed it.

She gave Steve the biggest hug she could muster and whispered in his ear, "Any time."

The first to say something when they walked in, still holding hands was Tony. Looking over to the archer he said, "Hey, Clint, you'd better keep an eye on your girl or Steve might steal her away." Clint coolly turned to Tony and aimed a swift blow at his nose. Bruce exchanged looks with Natasha and didn't need anything else to tell him not to ask any questions. However, Tony kept going. "Did'ja kiss her? How'd you like it? Is she a good kisser? Clint really wants to know." Steve's face flushed as he ran out of the room and in one quick move Natasha had him pinned to the floor. Thor, concerned for Tony's safety stood up.

"Drop it," she growled in his ear.

"Oh so you did kiss?" and with that the Russian punched Tony, knocking him out.

-Pr03-Pr03-Pr03-

When he came to, Tony was sitting on his couch next to Natasha. She looked at him with a face that told him to keep his mouth shut. She went through all that had happened at the park and watched carefully how he reacted. He sat back held the ice pack she had given him to his face.

"Go talk to him."

-Pr03-Pr03-Pr03-

Tony walked into Steve's bedroom that joined to his bathroom. He heard the shower running and turned to leave but as his hand reached for the doorknob, the water stopped. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't long until Steve came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Tony looked up not expecting to see a nearly naked Steve and quickly dropped his head. As fast as possible, Steve grabbed a pair of boxers, his jeans, and a shirt. He went back into the bathroom and came put dressed but his hair was still messy atop his head. The traces of a bright blush were still on his cheeks.

"Natasha told me to come and talk to you." Steve was still standing in front of the bathroom door as if he was afraid of Tony. "I don't bite. Usually" Steve's ear burned red. "Relax, Steve, I was kidding. Come sit down." Cautiously, Steve crossed the room and sat down next to the billionaire.

"How, how much did she tell you?" Steve was shaking from nerves and could barely speak. His heart was pounding so loud he was certain everybody in the city could hear it.

"Enough to know you won't mind me doing this." Tony leaned in and placed a hand between Steve and himself. His lips gently met with Steve's and he could feel how nervous he was. Despite the fact he was paralyzed with fear, Steve didn't move away but he did not kiss back either. Tony pulled back slightly to look at Steve's face. He moved back to kiss Steve again. After a second Steve put his hand on Tony's cheek and kissed back softly. Tony would never admit it but this little kiss was far better than any of the kisses he'd had in a while. Tony moved softly as if he were didn't want to break Steve. Steve moved back and let his hand fall form Tony's face as the reality of what just happened sunk in.

He looked away as a blush crept up to his cheeks. Tony felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on him. How could Steve go from kissing him to not being able to even look at him? He brought the hand he'd been using to support himself to his head and ran his fingers through his ruffled hair again before speaking. "What's wrong?" Steve looked at him with embarrassment written all over his face.

"Tony, I'm just not ready for this. I need time." Tony nodded before stealing a quick kiss. With the stolen kiss, he left Steve in his room.

-Pr03-Pr03-Pr03-

At dinner, Tony placed his hand on Steve's upper thigh, causing him to jump and jerk his elbow into Thor's hand. Everybody looked at him, especially Tony, who had a grin on his face.

After supper, while Thor was making dessert, Natasha pulled Steve aside and asked what happened at the table. "I, uh, just, um," his voice failed him as he tried to produce a lie.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine." She walked away.

Back at the table to eat Thor's home made pie, Tony attempted to lighten the mood by feeding Steve. Steve cooperated only to keep Tony's mouth shut. However, he wasn't exactly expecting Tony to swipe his finger across his to wipe the whipped cream off and then lick his finger in the most ridiculous way, trying to be seductive.

Steve pushed away from the table abruptly. "I need to go to bed. Thor the pie was great. Thanks." It came out in a jumble as he walked away from the table.

Tony, with far less manners, jumped from his seat, knocking to the floor and yelled after Steve, "Steve! I didn't mean it like that!" He couldn't face his friends so he also went to his room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please push the blue button and write some words in the box :) If you see any errors please let me know and I'll fix them! :D**

**Love ya!**  
**Professor03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god I thought I added this chapter! I'm sorry for the wait. I could've sworn I added this chapter! Gee whiz guys! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and adding this to your Alert. This is the 2nd Chapter I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Bruce, the most intuitive of the Avengers, knocked before entering Steve's room. He didn't know the story but could sense that Steve just needed someone to be there for him. Steve was lying on his bed; face up with his hands under his head.

"Hey, Steve." He moved across the room to the foot of the large bed and sat down. "Wanna talk about anything?"

For a few minutes Steve just stared at the ceiling above the bed. "Nah, but can you stay and just keep me company?"

With a sympathetic smile Bruce replied, "Sure want to watch a movie?"

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

When the two friends had finished watching the movie, they headed out of Steve's room. Even though it was late, every Avenger was sitting either in the living room or at the kitchen table. No one was doing anything in particular and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Tony was slumped on the couch; drink in hand. Steve cautiously walked over and sat down next to him while Bruce went over to where Natasha was at the table.

"I didn't mean it like that you know," Tony said breaking the silence. Everyone except the man he was speaking to looked at him. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and left for their rooms. Bruce signaled to Thor and in a few seconds only two men were left on the room.

"I know, I'm sorry I freaked out like that."

Tony sighed and said, "No I shouldn't have done it. I knew you would feel awkward about it. I'm sorry."

Steve looked up from where his gaze had been on the floor. "Did you just apologize?"

Tony shifted his position. "Yeah, I guess I did."

The two men sat there in the most uncomfortable silence either had ever been in. When the blond moved to leave, Tony spoke again. "Steve, I really meant that apology."

With a simple nod Steve replied softly, "I know, Tony, I know." He swiftly left to go to bed.

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

The next evening, Steve went for a run. The light was fading and the air was cool. By the time he started to head back, the city was starting to calm down. He saw two men, who appeared to be leaving from a date, hug and then kiss. Steve stopped, taking in what he had just seen. Two men kissed in public and nobody said anything or even stopped except for him. This hung in the back of his mind all the way home and when he went down to visit Tony working downstairs in his lab.

He stood in the back the room until JARVIS said, "Sir, you have a visitor." Tony turned around to face Steve.

"Hey Tony. I just came by to see if wanted to go out for a snack or if you want me to pick something up for you."

An eyebrow on Tony's face rose slightly. "No, I'm fine." "Thanks." he added as an after thought. Steve smiled more to himself than anything and left.

A little while later he returned with donuts because he knew Tony loved them. He brought them down to Tony and sat on a stool. "So, um when I was running earlier, I, uh, saw two guys and they kissed and nobody said anything at all. Is it really okay for two guys to, you know, do that stuff in public?" Steve could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he looked at Tony.

Tony chuckled as walked over and sat down on a chair in front of Steve. "Yeah, it's perfectly acceptable and if they want to get married they can do that too. I know your old fashioned brain doesn't understand it but that's how it is." Steve was looking at his thumbs while Tony spoke. Even though Steve wasn't that close to Tony he could smell him. He smelled like sweat and grease. The shirt he was wearing had grease stains and the arc reactor could be seen glowing underneath. The faint glow was fascinating.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring until Tony asked if he wanted to see it. "Could I?" Tony peeled off his shirt and Steve moved closer. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." He carefully moved his fingers up to Tony's chest and lightly traced one of the scars near the dim light. Tony sucked in a breath and Steve pulled back and started apologizing. Tony grabbed Steve's wrist and looked him the eye, "It didn't hurt. You took me by surprise, that's all. Even if you did hurt me I wouldn't mind because you would never intentionally do something to hurt me."

Steve relaxed and said, "You're right, I would never hurt the person I love." His eyes opened in shock as he realized what he let slip. Tony spoke softly telling JARVIS to shut off the lights. He stood and pulled Steve up. The only light in the large room was coming from the living saving device in the dark haired man's chest. He put his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Steve didn't hesitate as much this time but he wasn't all there as he kissed back. He smiled into the kiss as Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Tony pulled away just enough to whisper, "I love you too, Steve."

Steve pulled him back for a small kiss before he grabbed Tony's hand and walked him upstairs. They sat on the couch where Steve managed to convince Tony to watch a girly movie. Tony snuggled up next to Steve, who had his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders dropping down to his waist. Tony placed his head on Steve's chest and had a sudden realization that this was the safest he'd felt in a long time. Steve looked down at the man next to him and knew that no matter what anyone told him, this was who was he supposed to be with. He would give anything to stay in that moment forever.

* * *

**So there you have it! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's another chapter I thought I uploaded. I'm really sorry for the wait on this one guys! Hope you like it**

* * *

The next morning in his sleepy state, Steve felt a form next to his. He was lying on his back and the body next to his was partially on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of wavy brown hair. Suddenly wide awake, he looked around to see if anyone else was. He saw Clint drinking some coffee.

With a nod of his head, Clint said, "It's about time." and left.

Tony eyes opened groggily to see Steve's cheeks flush with color.

"Hey." Tony rolled over so that he was still on Steve's chest but could see his face better. Steve placed his arm around Tony's lower back.

Tony started to speak "You know, you're the only person that I've told that I love them." Steve looked at Tony without the slightest effort of trying to conceal his emotions. His eyes showed so much that Tony wondered how Steve kept it together. The emotion most clearly etched in his eyes was pure love.

Steve wanted to say something, he really did but the small secret Tony had just shared with him left him unable. So instead he wrapped his other arm around tony and hugged him. Tony let out a small sigh as his arms snaked around Steve's neck. He moved his lips near Steve's ear to whisper.

"Cat got your tongue?" He pressed his lips quickly to Steve's and rolled to the edge of the couch and got up. Both men parted ways to take showers and get ready.

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

Tony used his better judgement to decide that Steve probably didn't want the events of the previous night to go public. He had to get them of his chest, though. So when he was working with Bruce in the lab, he brought it up in what he thought was the best way.

"So last night me and Steve, uh," his infamous way with words seemed to leave as he struggled to string words and phrases together. It took a while but he made way his way through the occurrences of the night before. Bruce patiently listened as Tony finished with, "So yeah."

After a few moments of tinkering with the metal in front of him, Tony spoke again to say, "I just needed to get it off my chest." Bruce simply nodded as they both carried on as if Tony hasn't just spilled his heart out.

After a while, Bruce brought it back up. "Tony, did you really mean it when you said that you loved him?"

Tony kept on working while he thought about the question.

"I think so. I've never really said it before and meant it." They worked on.

"When did you realize that you loved him?" This question stopped Tony. When _did _he realize that?

"It wasn't like a big _aha _moment. It's all the small things he's done that have been adding up. Have you ever notice his smile? It's gorgeous. And his lips are just, ugh, so kissable." He stopped for a minute to see if Bruce was still listening.

"Hey, Bruce, can I tell you a secret?" Bruce smiled as he said he could. "Steve is a great kisser. Best I've seen in a while. I just wished he'd kiss back a little more. I keep trying to get him to kiss me back but he's always hesitant like he's doing something wrong."

Bruce chuckled because he's never seen Tony like this before; so caught up in Steve he didn't care what everyone else thought. "You have to give him time. In the 40's this wasn't acceptable. Give it a few weeks and he'll come around."

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

Steve paced the floor if the kitchen trying to decided what to do about Clint. He wasn't ready for his friends to know about him and Tony. It took a lot for him to tell Natasha.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Steve spun around. "Steve, what's your problem?" He sat at the table and Clint walked over to sit with him.

"Look, please don't tell anyone about this morning."

Clint's face broke into a smile. "You were cuddling! Stop acting like I caught you two...doing other things," He said with a wink.

"Please." The desperation in his voice was evidence as to much this mattered to Steve. He knew that Tony had a big mouth and it wasn't going to stay a secret for long.

"If it means that much to you I won't go around and tell everyone." Relief washed over Steve's face as Clint left him alone once more.

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

Both men continued their daily routine but with much more awkwardness. That night they parted ways to go to bed but it wasn't long until the door to Steve's room cracked open and Tony stood there like a little kid.

"I was lonely. Can sleep in here?"

Tony couldn't see the smile on Steve's face but could hear it in his voice as he replied, "Sure thing."

He moved from the center of his bed to side as Tony scooted under the blankets next to him.

"Steve? Are we going to tell people about this?" He motioned between the two of them.

"I don't know. Are we?" They both remained still for a few moments before Tony moved over so that they were touching. Steve squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with their positions.

"Steve, are you okay? Stop moving."

"But what if someone sees us?" Tony snorted.

"Steve, we are in your bedroom. Do you really think Thor's going to just walk in?" Steve scootted closer to Tony and turned on his side.

"I take it that's a no?" Steve ignoring him simply said "Goodnight, Tony."

"Good night, Steve."

* * *

**Let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also please review! :)**

**Luv for all who read and extra for reviewers! :D**


End file.
